Tomorrows
by jessica499499
Summary: Bart isn't ready to say I love you back. But Jaime is willing to wait forever till he is. Bluepulse. Jaime/Bart. Speedbuggy. Slash. Oneshot. Dedicated to Bramblerose4.


This is dedicated to my good friend Bramblerose4 (AKA: Tina) for being so patient with me all the time. I hope you love it!

* * *

They'd been going out for a little over 6 months and Jaime didn't know if they were ready for things like the L-word.

It didn't stop him from saying it the moment after he was freed from the Reach and alone with the speedster though. The first thing he'd done was pull the shorter boy into a back breaking hug and whispered hotly into his ear.

"I love you."

He had to say it. Because after living months of his life having no control over his body, after starting to believe that he would never get a chance to say it, he couldn't live another moment without knowing that Bart knew exactly how he felt about him.

Bart had tensed for a second, like he always did when he wasn't the one to initiate contact, but relaxed almost before Jaime could even notice.

He wrapped his arms around Jaime in return and nestled his face into the crook of his neck.

"I know." He whispered back softly, like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Jaime didn't care that the red head didn't say it back. It barely even registered in his mind as he held his boyfriend close. All that mattered was that for the first time in months the words coming out of his mouth were his and he meant them with all of his heart.

He loved Bart 'Impulse' Allen and he was ready to scream it from the roof tops for the world to hear.

It didn't matter to him in the slightest that Bart wasn't ready to say it back yet, because Jaime was willing to wait forever till he was.

* * *

Once he'd said it the first time Jaime could barely hold himself back from saying it all the time.

Ever time Bart kissed his cheek or smiled at him or even just uttered an over enthusiastic "Crash", Jaime had to fight the urge to confess his love over and over again.

He still did say it sometimes though; when he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

And every time he did Bart would look up at him with his spring green eyes and mutter an ever calm yet pleased:

"I know."

And to Jaime that was almost as good as hearing it said back.

Almost.

Because he knew how hard it was for Bart to live in his time.

How his flinches were so quick they were almost impossible to catch and his fear buried deep inside.

He knew that loving someone in Bart's childhood had been a liability, a weakness a person couldn't afford while ruled by the Reach.

But bit by bit he could see that hesitance, that fear, fading into the back of Bart's mind, along with most of his memories of his childhood.

Bit by bit the present was becoming his home and he was learning it was okay to be a kid, to be a hero, and to be in love.

Because Bart did really love Jaime. He showed it every time he threw his arms around Jaime's neck and covered his face with kisses. He proved it every time he sat still as stone at his bedside when he was hurt. He spoke it in the heated way he said Jaime's name when they made out.

Just because he didn't say the words didn't mean he didn't feel them and Jaime knew the right way to listen to catch them.

He heard it in so many little ways, that the first time Bart actually said it, he almost missed it.

He and Bart were out in the desert outskirts of El Paso, racing and playing tag like they had done when they had first met.

It felt like for the first time in a long time that it was okay to actually relax. School was out for the summer, the Reach was defeated, and for once there wasn't another imminent threat on the horizon.

There was a hesitant calm over them both and they were enjoying it while it lasted.

Once they'd tired of tag they laid on the blanket that Jaime had brought along with them and talked on and off till the sun had set in the distance.

The moon rose like a spotlight over them and after a while they stopped chatting and just turned to look at each other.

Jaime wrapped his arm around Bart's waist and pulled the blanket at their feet over them to fend off the impending chill.

Bart smiled lazily at him in thanks before snuggling closer.

The night got cold quickly in the desert, but neither wanted to leave just yet.

They so seldom had so much time alone together and neither of them was expected home for another few hours.

So they laid beneath the blanket together with only the moon as witness and calmly traded kisses.

Jaime held him close and only pulled back enough to whisper once into his ear.

"Te amo Bart."

After a countless amount of kisses Bart pulled back a little with an odd expression on his face.

It was like a cross between adoration and anxiety.

Jaime opened his mouth to question him about it, but was stopped by Bart's finger being pressed to his lips.

The red head looked around the desert in all directions before lying down on all the way on the blanket again. In a flash he pulled the blanket over their heads until no light was creeping in.

Once his eyes had adjusted Jaime could see Bart's outline in the darkness.

The speedster looked to be biting his lip and wringing his hands between them.

Instead of asking him about it Jaime just pulled Bart closer until his face was nestled against the Latino's neck.

"You don't need to say anything Cariño." Bart shook his head lightly and looked up at Jaime with such wide eyes. "I want to say it…I just don't know how."

Jaime caressed the side of his face.

"We have time Cariño. All the time in the world."

Bart closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jaime, we're heroes. Our tomorrows aren't promised to us. Time is something we aren't guaranteed to have."

Bart kissed him quickly on the cheek and looked at Jaime with new resolve in his eyes.

"So I want you to know. I want you to never doubt it. I love you Jaime Reyes. I love you so much that I don't want a single tomorrow without you."

Jaime kissed him and kissed him in reply until they were both breathless.

"You'll never have one Bart. Not a single one." He promised.

And he kept that promise for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The world needs more bluepulse and I am determined to help provide it.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
